


Fetish by Corporal Katz

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a scary world in which Crowley, Hastur and, Ligur are human. (AU) Squick ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish by Corporal Katz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Fetish by Corporal Katz

Summary: In a scary world in which Crowley, Hastur and, Ligur are human. (AU) Squick ahoy!  
Categories: Drabbles Characters:  Crowley  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  Language (mild)  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 102 Read: 133  
Published: 02 Oct 2005 Updated: 02 Oct 2005

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anthony hovered behind the counter of his porn shop and subtly watched the only two customers in the store, browsing together through the DVD section. The shorter one -- Phillip Ligur (according to the man's credit card) - was a regular. However, the taller man was new. He looked like the type that would lure young girls into his car.

After what seemed like an age, the two men finally dumped a selection of goods onto his counter. Anthony suppressed a shudder as he scanned the DVD's through.

He could never understand why the shit fetish titles always sold so well.

 

 

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=127>


End file.
